The Lost Episode
by Aurora-Sama
Summary: COMPLETE Faye Loves Spike, But when she tells him, how will he react? And what will happen? Will spike realize that he loves her as well? or will he turn her away? Takes place from episode 23 and after.Anyway, rated for language and content
1. The Confession

A/N Part 1: Hello, and welcome to my fic. This was written purely for entertainment, and I would like to say that I, in no way, own Spike, Jet, Faye, or any other Cowboy Bebop character, nor do I own the show 'Cowboy Bebop.' that right belongs to the creator (sry, I don't know who) funimation, Toonami, and whoever else is involved with the creation. Now that I've said that, please don't sue me, because I don't own anything that you would really want. And for all you others who were reading my other fic called "The YYH Comedy Case", I'm sorry, but I got taken off by ff.net. If you really liked it, which some of you did, then I will re-write it in a story format, and put it back up. Be on the lookout! Thanks!

PS: '**_italic_**'= someone thinking……***_italic_***= dreams……

The characters are OOC, but don't yell at me, I wrote them that way.

Chapter 1

The Confession

A tall man with dark green hair walked into a room with a yellow chair. Yellow couch, and a table. This mans name was Spike Spiegel. He was a bounty hunter traveling on the fishing ship called The Bebop.

Spike sat down on the couch, put his feet up, and closed his eyes, relaxing. He thought of the people traveling with him. One was Jet Black. Jet was one of the few people Spike could call a friend. Jet had a robotic arm, black hair, and a receding hairline. He had once worked for ISSP, a Ganymede police force.

Another person traveling with him was Faye Valentine, a hard headed woman with a bad attitude, and a strange past. When Faye was 20, she was in a freak accident with an astral gate. All records were lost in the explosion, and Faye had to be Cryogenically frozen for 50 years until they found a way to save her. Faye retains the beauty of her youth, with short dark blue, almost black hair, and a skinny frame.

A young girl also used to travel on The Bebop with Spike, but she recently left with the dog Ein, a genetically enhanced genius dog that had been their companion. The young girl went by the name Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky The Fourth. Everyone just called her Edward, or Ed.

Ed had been found alone among ruins on earth, when Spike, Jet, and Faye had been chasing a computer hacker for a bounty. She had only been allowed to come along because she had control of The Bebop with a toy remote. She was also a hacker. The dog Ein was worth millions.

Spike sat back, eyes still closed, thinking. About what, who knows, but a sharp bang of metal brought him back to his senses.

"Hey Jet!" he called, knowing where the noise came from. Jet was cooking again.

"Damn it!" Jet said to himself, walking out of the kitchen, nursing two burnt fingers.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. What did you want?"

"Just wondering, Do you have a plan? Whether or not, I'm still attacking The Syndicate in a few days." he explained. Jet looked at him furiously.

"You can't be that stupid. You know they'll kill you."

"I know, but I bet I get to Vicious first." Jet ignored him, and went back to the kitchen. Spike leaned back, put his hands behind his head, and closed his eyes in thought. Soon thought melted into dream, as Spike fell into an endless void of sleep. 

**__**

*He dreamt of Julia, and his life on The Bebop. Then an image of a tall man with white hair, Vicious, flooded his dreams. Vicious pulled a sword and was fighting him. Spike got ready for the kill. He pulled his favorite gun, and stooped around the corner, shooting. The bullet riddled body fell to the ground, and Spike walked over. There on the ground, barely alive, was Julia.

"Spike…" Julia gasped

"Julia, hang on. Please."

"Spike… Just forget about me. I… I won't survive…" She said, her breathing getting heavy. 

"Julia! Hang on. I'll get you some help."

"Leave me here… Go now Spike… Live in peace. And don't go after Vicious…"

"Why not?"

"Because if you do… You'll…" She turned her head, and almost passed out. Spike shook her a little.

"I'll what?"

"You'll miss it…" She collapsed completely, and her breathing stopped. Spike sat back on his heels, and fell into an endless void beneath him.

"NO!!! JULIA!!!"*

"SPIKE!" Spike jumped awake at the harsh sound, and found himself staring into the dark eyes of Faye.

"Do you always have to wake someone in the middle of a dream?"

"Do you always scream in your sleep?" She got him there. Standing up straight, she walked over to the yellow chair, and sat down.

"Sorry if I bothered you. I was having a nightmare."

"The great Spike Spiegel, having a nightmare. My, my look at that. You're human after all." She mocked.

"When did I ever say I was great?" Faye ignored him, and he went on to his next question. "When did you get back?"

"Why do you care?" thinking fast, Spike replied.

"Changing the subject." Spike stood up, and walked to the kitchen to see if Jet had finished cooking whatever he was making. When he entered, he was pushed back by a very strong smell, and a slight smell of something burning.

"What exactly 'IS' for dinner?" he asked.

"Shitaki Mushrooms." Spike made a grossed out face, and turned around, walking into the living room, just catching Faye walk towards the hangar.

"Where you headed off to in such a hurry?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"My, aren't we brash today?" he said. "I was just wondering if you were going to get food, or maybe a drink."

"A drink actually."

"I'm going too. Jet is making Shitaki Mushrooms for dinner."

"Again?!"

"Yep."

"That's the fourth time this week."

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Jet walked into the living room having difficulty carrying three plates of Shitaki Mushrooms. Seeing that the room was empty, he set the plates down and read a note left for him.

Sorry Jet, Went out for a drink. I'll 

be back later. Don't save me any food.

Sincerely,

Faye.

P.S.

Spike came too.

Jet read the last part of the note loudly.

"Spike and Faye? Getting along?" he scratched his head. "When the hell did that happen?"

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Spike and Faye sat side by side at a bar in Ganymede. They didn't talk much, except for how bad Jets cooking was, and the bounty head they were hoping to catch.

Several hours passed, and Spike and Faye were getting a little drunk. They began giggling at stupid things. Finally, Spike had enough. Trying to be serious, he asked Faye question.

"Ok, Faye, why don't we get going?" she looked up at Spike, a very serious look, and then began giggling uncontrollably. Spike couldn't help but laugh. Faye stood up, with help from Spike, and walked out the door laughing. Spike followed suit, and went to the Swordfish II to call Jet. 

"Jet! Jet! Come in Jet!" Spike giggled over the intercom.

"Spike?" jet asked, walking over to…

The television…computer…intercom…thing. Yeah. Anyway…

Faye came on the screen behind Spike.

"Hello Jet!" she laughed.

"What's wrong with you two?" Jet asked.

"Oh, nothing!" Spike replied.

"You're drunk, aren't you?"

"Oh, just a little…lot." Faye replied. Then Spike spoke.

"Were just wondering, can you come pick us up?" he said, in-between giggles.

"What? Why?"

"Well, were drunk. And we never drive or fly when were drunk." Faye answered, giggling.

"No way. Go rent some hotel rooms. I'm sure you haven't spent all your money on beer." and then Jet shut down the television… computer… intercom… thing. Yeah.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Spike turned off his intercom, and decided.

"We'll rent a room."

"Ok." Spike and Faye began walking, and soon came to a hotel. The man behind the counter knew they were drunk, but couldn't refuse them rooms. The hotel clerk led them to a one bedroom room - the only thing they could afford - and left.

"Faye… do you wanna take the bed?" no answer. "Faye?" spike looked over his shoulder, and suppressed a laugh. Faye had fallen asleep leaning against the door. Spike walked over to the bed, pulled one of the pillows off, and the blanket, and made a little bed on the floor, on the left side of the bed. Then he walked over to Faye, picked her up, and set her on the bed. He took off her boots, then placed her on the floor under the covers.

Spike himself removed his boots, jacket, tie and shirt, and climbed in the bed. The whole time, one thought ran through his head. **_'why should I be uncomfortable because she fell asleep first?'_**

Spike rolled over on his left side, facing the direction that Faye was sleeping, and fell asleep.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Faye woke about an hour later, still slightly drunk, and looked around. She realized that she was on the floor, and Spike had taken the bed. Faye sat up in bed, if 'bed' is what you'd call it. She stood up, using the bedpost for support, and walked around the bed unsteadily. Spike had shifted to his right side, so Faye sat on the right side of the bed.

Faye looked at Spike for a long time, and felt compelled to touch his face. She moved her hand, and traced his features gently. She reached his chin, and continued, tracing the outer edge of his bare arm, and then his hand. After tracing his fingers gently, she laced fingers with him.

Spike moved lightly at the soft touch, rolling over onto his back. Leaning over, Faye kissed spike gently. Spikes eyes shot open when he felt this, and sat up straight in bed startling Faye.

"What are you doing?" hw asked groggily, still tired.

"I…" was all she could manage. She looked down, a little ashamed, but then looked back up, and kissed Spike again. He pulled away, surprised.

"Faye! What are you doing? Your still drunk!"

"So are you."

"Fa-" he began, but Faye had leaned over and kissed Spike again. This time, Spike didn't pull away for a few moments. When he realized what was happening, he pulled away abruptly.

"Faye, this can't be happening. Were both drunk, and we don't know what were doing."

"Spike…" Faye interrupted. "I've liked you for a long time. I don't know how long."

"Listen to yourself."

"No, you listen to me. I know what I'm saying."

"You're still drunk."

"I don't care." she hesitated. "I…" her teeth clenched. "I love you."

"What?"

"I love you Spike."

"Faye…"

"I've wanted to tell you for so long, but I never worked up the courage to say it to your face." spike wiped away the single tear that had fallen down her cheek. Faye took his hand, and looked down. When she looked up, Spike saw she was smiling, a warm smile, unfamiliar to her face. Faye moved closer, and kissed Spike again.

This time, Spike returned the kiss.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N Part 2: well, there is chapter one, sorry it's kinda short, but then again, so is this whole story. Anyways… please Review this, cause it's one of the fics I threw together in a short amount of time, and I would like to know how I did. Thanx ^_^!


	2. Jet Finds Out

A/N Part 1: Well, here is Chapter two of my extremely short story. I only threw this together in a short period of time, so it's kinda bad. Oh, and a message to Havoc: this isn't my fist piece. This is my second piece I put up on ff and I have many others. The suggestion was ok, but this is the only story I have in which I explain about the story. I would have preferred not to explain, but it was so short, my friends believed that it was necessary. Anyway, ya'll have fun reading my ficcie, and be on the lookout for my YYH comedy case, which I am currently re-writing so ff will accept it.

PS: '**_italic_**' = someone thinking………… ***_italic_*** = dreams…………

Chapter 2

Jet Finds Out

Jet woke up late the next morning, got dressed, and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He got everything all set, and turned the coffee pot on, while humming his favorite tune. Then he made himself a cup of coffee.

Jet walked to the living room, and sat in the yellow chair, relaxing. A night without Spike and Faye there arguing had done him good.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Spike woke up late, and was still very tired. He opened his eyes, and saw Faye cuddling up next to him under the sheet.

"What the hell?!" he sat up straight in bed, and moved over slightly, away from Faye. That slight movement woke Faye up. She sat up, holding the sheet close to her to cover her unclothed body, and leaned over to lay against Spikes shoulder. He jumped slightly, and moved under the sheet to the foot of the bed.

"What the hell is going on Faye?!"

"You mean, you don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You don't remember what I said…"

"What?" Spike asked, confused. Then like a bullet, everything came back to him. Everything that was said, everything that was done.

"Don't you remember?" Faye asked.

"You mean what you…" Faye nodded her head. "And I…" more nods. "And we…?"

"Yes Spike."

"That should never have happened. We were both drunk."

"Yes, but everything I said was true."

"You mean…?"

"I still love you." Spike grabbed for one of the sheets on the ground, and wrapped it around his lower body before getting up off the bed.

"No, no, no. this cannot be happening." he muttered to himself as he was gathering up his clothes from the floor. He went into the bathroom, and slammed the door. Faye looked around confused.

"Was it something I said?"

*****

Spike threw his clothes on in confusion, while thinking to himself. He couldn't believe what Faye said. In some ways, he wanted it to be true, but in other ways, he wanted it to be a dream. What if Julia found out what happened? Faye certainly couldn't keep her mouth shut.

Spike walked out of the bathroom, and saw that Faye was still sitting on the bed, wrapped up in the sheets.

"If you want to know, I'm leaving the hotel in 10 minutes, and I'm going back to The Bebop. I'll be in the lobby until then." he turned on his heel, and went straight to the lobby, as promised. He sat in one of the cushioned chairs, relaxing.

**__**

'What the hell was Faye talking about? She couldn't have been serious about what she was saying. After all this time of fighting, she finally must have snapped.'

Spike sat straight up in his chair, hearing the click-clack of high heel shoes. He looked up and saw Faye walking towards him.

"You finished dressing that quickly?" he asked, a little astonished.

"What did you expect?"

"Nothing. Lets go." they walked out to the street, and over to the bar they were at the previous night. In the parking lot was the Swordfish II and the Red Tail. They each got in their crafts, and flew away from the bar. When they landed again, a few minutes later, they put the ships in the hangar bay of the Bebop.

Spike was the first to enter the Bebop, closely followed by Faye. Jet was surprised by their entrance. They weren't arguing. And they looked tired.

"You guys look like you were up all night! Didn't you get any sleep?" Faye and Spike looked at each other, and quickly looked back. Spike came up with the quick answer.

"You see, we did get sleep, but, we… have a really bad hangover. Yeah. So… I'm gonna… go make a prairie oyster."

"I'll join him. You know, don't wanna throw up everywhere." Faye ran into the kitchen with Spike, and Jet looked at the closing door confused.

"That was really weird…oh well." he picked up his mini computer and continued to read the news on it.

*****

Back in the kitchen, Faye leaned against the wall while Spike rummaged through the fridge.

"That was close." Faye said. Spike looked up from the fridge and replied.

"A little too close."

"Do you think he suspects anything?"

"If he doesn't now, he eventually will. I just want to put this very far behind me."

"But why?"

"Because of Julia."

"Julia?! Does everything have to revolve around her? Why can't you forget her and be with me?" she placed a hand on Spikes shoulder.

"She's the only woman I've ever loved. I will find her someday." Faye cringed.

"But…you love me…don't you?"

"I…I can't say that I do."

"I don't believe that." Faye said, leaning back against the wall. "I believe that deep down, you do love me."

"Believe what you want. It won't make it true." Spike walked into the living room leaving a very frustrated Faye in the kitchen.

"What was the arguing about?" Jet asked, and spike looked over at him with an inquisitive look.

"Did you hear anything?"

"A lot of muffled voices, but I could tell you were arguing." Jet said, so spike explained.

"It's nothing. Just the usual argument." Jet looked over unbelieving.

"I didn't know the usual argument was about Julia." Spike wasn't surprised.

"So you heard, huh?"

"Yep, all of it." Spike sat down, and Jet continued. "I was confused when you came in tired, and when you weren't arguing, but when I heard you two arguing in the kitchen, I put 2 and 2 together. I figured it out Spike. You slept with Faye, didn't you?" Spike hung his head.

"Yes, I did."

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know."

"I have only a couple of things to say to you. 1, if you really do love Julia, You'll tell Faye and put this whole incident behind you. And 2, if you really love Faye more than Julia, you'll tell her and not leave her in the dark. She cares about you Spike. From what I hear, she even loves you. And I don't think she's really loved anyone before. Not like this."

"You're probably right." he stood up. "I'll need a little time to think this over. Right now though, I'm going to bed. I'm severely tired."

"I can imagine."

"Oh, shut up." Spike walked to his room, took his shoes off, and laid down. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head hit the pillow.

*****

In the kitchen, Faye was still leaning against the wall. She was thinking about what spike had said to her. She didn't believe it. A cheerful thought ran through her head, although.

"He'll come around." she said to herself. "And if he doesn't, I'll have to persuade him."

*****

Later that night, a shadowed figure crept through The Bebop. It slinked through the living room, and slipped into one of the rooms off to the side. This room happened to be Spike's room. And the figure; Faye.

Faye looked at Spike as he slept, leaning against the door. She smiled, and began to take a few step, when she stepped on a glass cup that spike had left on the floor. Faye fell backwards on the floor, bleeding badly, with 3 large glass shards stuck in the bottom of her left foot. The smashing glass woke Spike up, and he grabbed his gun, aiming at the door. When his eyes focused, he saw Faye sitting on the floor, cradling her foot.

"Faye! What happened."

"A glass cup. One that you left on the floor."

"Come on." he turned on the light, Picked Faye up, and sat her down on the edge of his bed. "I'll be back in a minute." Spike went to the bathroom and searched for the first aid kit. When he found it, he went back to his room, and sat on a chair across from Faye.

"It's strange. My foot doesn't hurt."

"Yeah, well it will." he picked Faye's foot up, and let it rest on his knee. He examined the bottom to make no more than 3 shards were in her foot. "As I said, this will hurt." Spike got a firm grip on the largest piece of glass, and pulled. Faye winced from the pain. Spike repeated with the other two shards, but Faye made no sound.

"If that didn't hurt, this probably will." he pulled out a small bottle of alcohol from the kit. Then he took out some cotton balls, and dabbed alcohol on her foot. Faye still made no sound. "You're a pretty tough woman. Maybe I've been underestimating you all this time."

"Maybe." Spike wrapped Faye's foot in gauze and bandages.

"I've just got one question."

"What's that?"

"Why were you sneaking around my room this late at night?" he looked at her.

"You know why."

"Faye, I know you think you love me…"

"I do love you though."

"You don't even know how I feel." Spike lowered his head, knowing what was coming next.

"Then tell me." Spike raised his head. He knew she was going to say that, and he didn't have an answer.

"How can I tell you when I don't even know?" Faye looked at Spike.

"You better decide between me and Julia, and soon. You can't have us both." she took his hand in hers. "I love you Spike. I know you don't believe me, but I do. And I won't stand between you and who you love." she stood up and limped out of Spikes room.

"Spike laid down on his bed, and soon fell asleep. He tried to dream about nothing, but Faye's and Jets words kept swimming around in his head.

__

***…She cares about you Spike. From what I hear, she even loves you. And I don't think she's really loved anyone before. Not like this…**

…I love you Spike. I know you don't believe me, but I do. And I won't stand between you and who you love…

Then an image of Julia came into his dream.

…please wait for me Spike. I love you…*

Spike woke abruptly from his thought filled dream. He looked around as daylight, the annoying daylight that woke him, seeped through his window. He went out to the living room in just pants, and sat down on the couch. Jet came in the room, and sat down in the chair across from Spike.

"Were leaving today. Setting out for mars."

"Where's Faye?"

"Still asleep." he sat back. "Have you decided?"

"I don't know. I think I love her, but I can't give up on Julia, can I?"

*****

Faye woke from a near pleasant sleep, if it wasn't for the throbbing pain in her left foot.

"Damn it. I never want to see another piece of glass for as long as I live." Faye stood up out of bed, put on some clean clothes, and limped out to the living room, where Spike and Jet were sitting. Jet looked over and noticed the bandages on Faye's foot.

"What happened to you?" he asked. Faye looked down at her foot as well.

"Oh, that. Well, what it is…is…um…" She began, not wanting to mention that she had been in Spikes room.

"It's ok Faye. He knows. He figured it out by himself."

"Well, than, I was in Spike's room last night and stepped on a glass cup."

"You were in Spikes room?" he looked over at Spike. "Never mind. I probably don't want to know."

"Nothing happened Jet!" Jet gave Spike a stare that clearly said 'yeah right'. Faye limped over to the couch and sat down next to Spike.

"So, Spike, have you decided yet?" she asked. Jet looked up from what he was reading, coughed, and went into the kitchen. Spike lowered his head and looked at the ground. Faye asked again.

"You have decided, right?"

"I don't know." they stayed silent for a few moments, and Spike broke the ice. "We should probably change the bandage so you don't get an infection." Spike got the first aid kit from his room, and sat back down. Faye rested her back against the arm of the couch, and placed her left foot on Spikes leg. He repeated the procedure from the previous night, and bandaged the whole foot over again.

"Thanks." Faye moved her foot, and Spike stood up. He walked to his room without a word, and locked the door behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

A/N Part 2: Well, that was chapter 2, and I hope ya'll liked. This was written in an extremely short time, like two weeks, so it kinda sucks. Theres one more chapter. Sorry it's really short, but I never was a good writer. Anyway, please Review, and thanks for taking time to actually read my crappy work. ^_^!


	3. The End Of It All

A/N Part one: well, here is the last chapter in my extremely short fic. Thanks for the reviews I got, they were helpful. To Jimi Hydroxxx, thanks, I never thought of this as a romantic fic, but if that's how it is, that's how it'll be. I love romantic fics, but I never thought I could write one. Anyway, enjoy reading this, and be on the lookout for the sequel. I'm not sure what I'll call it, but I'll put sequel in the summary. It won't be out for a while, though.

'**_italic_**'………someone thinking

Chapter 3

The End

Several days passed, and Spike tried his best to avoid Faye. After a week, it was impossible.

Jet walked to the bathroom door and listened. Retching and coughing could be heard from inside, so he knocked.

"Faye, are you ok in there?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

"You sure? You've been like this for days."

"I said I'm fine." she vomited again.

"So then, I guess you don't want breakfast, right?" she threw up again. "Right then." he walked away while Faye continued to throw up. A few minutes later, Faye came out of the bathroom. She was clutching her stomach, and laid down on the couch. After a few moments of silence, Jet came out of the kitchen carrying a plate of food for Spike. He walked over and knocked on Spikes door.

"Spike, lets go. Foods done, and you've hardly eaten in a week."

"I'm not hungry."

"And I'm not stupid. Open up." Spike opened his door a little, and took the plate and cup from Jet. He sat down on his bed and used a chair as a table. He finished his food, and drank from his cup slowly. Before he had finished, Faye came in his room and sat down.

"What do you want?"

"There is something I really need to tell you. And you really need to listen."

"Yeah?" he began drinking from his cup again.

"I'm - I'm pregnant." Spike spewed his drink everywhere.

"What?!"

"You heard me." she held her stomach and paused. "Spike… the baby is yours."

"You have got to be joking me!"

"I'm afraid not." Spike began panicking.

"The baby can't me mine! I'm - I'm not ready to be a father!"

"You should have thought of that before." Faye stood up. "Now you have to decide between me and Julia. And if you had a heart, you'll accept this I don't want her growing up with a father who doesn't care."

"Her?"

"It's a girl. I can feel it." Faye walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her. Spike laid down on his unmade bed, and thought.

__

'**Faye, pregnant? And the baby is mine? This can't be happening…**'

After tossing and turning for an hour, Spike decided he would actually leave his room for the first time in a week. He walked out and sat next to Faye on the couch.

"A baby, huh?" he said, not looking at Faye, but looking straight at the wall in front of him.

"Yeah." Faye replied, looking the same way as Spike.

"A girl."

"Yep,"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't know exactly how I know, I just have this feeling. I know it's a girl."

"Wow… a baby."

"And you're the daddy." Spike looked over at Faye, and turned towards her. He moved his hand and rested it on Faye's stomach.

"Daddy… for the first time in my life, I'm a father."

Jet smiled. He had been watching the scene from the kitchen, and was glad to see Faye and Spike getting along. The only thing that kicked him was that Faye was pregnant, and that it was Spikes kid. Jet shut the kitchen door so Faye and Spike could talk in private.

*****

A few weeks later, Faye had barely gained any weight, and Spike was out more and more. Faye was relaxing on the couch, when Jet walked in the room.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." Faye replied. Jet sat down on the chair across from Faye.

"Look, Faye, Spikes not here, and there's something I think we really should talk about."

"Ok."

"Spike has been after vicious ever since he left the Syndicate."

"What's your point?"

"Faye, there's a possibility that Spike may not be around for much longer." Faye sat up on the couch.

"Are you saying he's going to die?"

"There's always that possibility. Look, all I'm saying is, don't get your hopes up. The baby may just grow up not knowing her father personally."

"I hope not, but I guess the worst is always to be expected with Spike." Faye looked at the wall. "It's just, I love him so much. I know he doesn't feel exactly the same, with Julia around. But I want him to be careful. I want him to be there for his child. He can't very well do that when he's dead."

"I know, Faye." Jet said. "I just don't think we can change him."

*****

A couple of days passed, and Spike went after vicious. He ended up dying, although Faye and Jet didn't know. The next day after, Faye was watching television, when a news report came on. It stated that there had been a violent fight at the Red Dragon Syndicate, and the head member, Vicious, and an ex-Syndicate member, Spike Spiegel, had been killed late during the previous evening.

At this news, Faye was speechless, but not exactly crying. A few stray tears did streak down her face, though. Jet came into the room to see what was on the news, when he saw the report.

"Looks like you were right, Jet." Faye said. "The worst was to be expected from Spike."

"What? What happened?"

"Spike, Vicious, Syndicate shootout." Faye said. "He's dead, Jet."

"Oh, Faye, I'm so sorry."

"No. don't be sorry. I should have known this would happen."

"Faye, if it's any help, I'll be here for whatever you need. I'll help in any way possible."

"Thank you." Faye stood up and walked to her room. It was then that she noticed a piece of folded up paper on her dresser that she hadn't noticed before. Faye walked over to her dresser, and picked up the paper. While unfolding it, a picture fell from it's folds. She picked it up, and it was a picture of Spike. She looked at the paper, and noticed a familiar handwriting. It was Spikes handwriting. A letter at that. Faye read it to herself. It said:

'Dear Faye,

Hey. I know your not exactly happy with what happened, but it had to be done.

You said the baby was a girl, right? I'm asking you to do me this one favor. Name her Kerry. I've always loved that name. And give her your last name. She'll be in too much danger with mine.

And to my baby girl, which I'm sure is adorable and as beautiful as her mother, I'm sorry for not being there for you.

Faye, please take care of her. Tell her all about me, and please give her my Swordfish II, my gun, and the enclosed picture.

I'm sorry for not being there for you, and I love you both.

Spike'

"Weird." Faye reread the letter. "It's almost like, he knew he was gong to die." Faye laid down on her bed, and watched the stars pass by her window.

*****

A/N Part 2: well, hope you liked. It's the last chapter and all, but please review, that way I'll know what to put in my next fic, and what people want to read. Thanks all ^_*


End file.
